Lazos Familiares
by Priincezz
Summary: Cada pequeño rincón de una familia tiene un "secreto", unos lo comparten, otros cargan con la culpa sin siquiera ser culpables... Respuesta al reto de la Comunidad de las Lámparas: "El Valor de los Extras", del País de Agni.
1. Cometa

**Disclaimer:**_ Todos los personajes, como los lugares, no me pertenecen._

* * *

Cada pequeño rincón de una familia tiene un "secreto", unos lo comparten, otros cargan con la culpa sin siquiera ser culpables... Respuesta al reto de la Comunidad de las Lámparas: "El Valor de los Extras", del País de Agni.

* * *

**Lazos Familiares.**  
Cap 1. Cometa

* * *

La vida, o como la mayoría de las personas lo llaman, destino, nunca es como esperamos. Las vueltas que da la vida en el momento menos esperado son las únicas que vale la pena contar. Como ésta vez, dos mejores amigos que compartían todo hasta que, la vida (o un simple capricho del destino) decidió que sería interesante cambiar un poco las cosas.

Roku se hizo Avatar, dejando a Sozin algo impresionado.

No era que pensara que nunca podría ser Avatar, porque, a ser verdad, su mejor amigo era muy poderoso. Pero, no sabía qué era, pero algo lo molestaba.

Tal vez era el hecho de que se separarían. Roku tendría que entrenarse para ser Avatar, y él debía entrenarse para ser el próximo Señor del Fuego. Y ahora que lo notaba, era de esperarse que se separaran algún día.

Pero otro truco de la vida hizo que se enojara. Que pensara que él debía hacer más cosas de las que Roku iba a hacer. Que debía de ser más grandioso que Roku. Mejor que el Avatar. Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que ser el mejor Señor del Fuego que toda la Nación hubiera visto.

Y, rompiendo con toda regla de paz en el mundo, cuando llegó un cometa... el famoso Cometa Sozin, nombrado así por su grandiosa osadía, todo cambió.

Hizo demasiadas cosas que le abrumaban el día, las noches, los minutos de cada día, hasta los segundos mismos. Lo peor que hizo... lo único de lo que se arrepentía era de aquel día, cuando lo dejó...

La ambición era mayor... el poder... el deseo de ser el mejor. ¡Hasta intentó convencerlo de que se unieran! Pero él no escuchó... él no escuchó... y eso era su justificación por sus actos... cada día, cuando abría los ojos, cada noche, cuando los cerraba, en eso pensaba: "Él no escuchó".

Aunque sí lo hubiera hecho, y lo que realmente hubiera pasado fuera que Roku no quisiera unirse...

Dolía, si permanecía solo en una habitación, si estaba rodeado de todos los dirigentes... dolía. Dolía de todas las formas posibles... Pero que le doliera, que se arrepintiera, no hacía que Roku volviera. Entonces un golpe seco dio con él. Si Roku había muerto... eso quería decir que debía haber nacido un nuevo Avatar...

Eso podría arruinar todo lo que hasta ahora había construído. Todo por lo que su Nación era la más poderosa...

Tenía que destruírlo.

Mando destruir cada templo aire que pudiera existir, puesto que si no se equivocaba, el curso continúaba con el aire. Un maestro aire.

No tuvo piedad como con los otros. Tenían que morir todos, podían confundirse y matar al que no debía morir... y dejar vivo a su nueva amenaza.

Por ahora ya eran varios años en los que pudo haberlo atrapado. Pero no, tenía que estar sumido en una tristeza estúpida... ¡había una guerra allá fuera, y lo único que él hacía era lamentarse por haber perdido una vida! ¡Se han perdido más!

Pero aquellas vidas no eran tan valiosas para Sozin como la de Roku.

Bueno, ¿de qué le servía lamentarse? Él ya estaba muerto, y Sozin tenía una guerra... y una vida que atender.

Hacía poco había nacido su hijo, Azulón. Él estaba tan absorto con la guerra que no podía ver que tenía una vida por la cual ver, por la cual... por la cual seguiría la guerra. Esa pequeña vida, su hijo, tenía que ser el próximo Señor del Fuego... Sozin tenía que enseñarle todo lo que ese pequeño necesitaba saber.

Tenía que ser igual de poderoso que él. Tenía que hacer que el Reino Tierra y la Tribu Agua lo respetaran por el daño que le podía causar. Por lo gran maestro fuego, líder de todos...

Su hijo, Azulón, iba a ser el mejor. Él se encargaría de eso.

* * *

**N/a:** _Bueno... esto está planeado para ser de tres capítulos. Si les gustó, les agradecería que me lo hicieran saber :P ¡Muchas gracias por leer! :)_

* * *


	2. Fuego Azul

**Disclaimer:**_ Todos los personajes, como los lugares, no me pertenecen._

* * *

Cada pequeño rincón de una familia tiene un "secreto", unos lo comparten, otros cargan con la culpa sin siquiera ser culpables... Respuesta al reto de la Comunidad de las Lámparas: "El Valor de los Extras", del País de Agni.

* * *

**Lazos Familiares.**  
Cap 2. Fuego Azul

* * *

Desde pequeño tuvo que ser el mejor. La educación que su padre le brindaba era perfecta, todo tenía que ser así... Perfecto.

Y él no se quejaba, porque sabía que era su deber como hijo único ser el mejor. Y mucho más cuando estaba destinado a ser el Próximo Señor del Fuego. Era un círculo vicioso, si lo pensaba. Una guerra estaba desarrollándose afuera, y él sería el próximo líder a cargo de todo.

Podía detener la guerra, podía hacer que todo terminara, pero no lo hizo. No, porque su padre comenzó todo aquello para demostrarle al mundo entero que la Nación del Fuego era lo único que importaba... la Nación más poderosa. Y que ningún otro puede hacer lo que los maestros fuego son capaces de provocar.

Desde pequeño le ensseñaron a no tener piedad, a ser el mejor... a controlar su gran poder.

Porque, Azulón, era demasiado poderoso.

Podía hacer el mejor Fuego Azul que su familia había visto en demasiados años... Tenía una destreza envidiable y era frío y calculador; justo como su padre siempre quiso.

Y cuando supo del Avatar, de lo que su padre le había hecho a su "amigo", y sobretodo, cuando supo que era posible que el nuevo Avatar estuviera allá fuera (porque siempre podía escaparse...) mandó buscarlo. Puso millones de cosas, de dinero... de todo como recompensa. Y millones de personas de todo el mundo lo buscó, mientras el Señor del Fuego Azulón estaba a la cabeza.

Tenía que destruír a su amenaza, justo como su padre lo intentó. Tenía que encontrar al nuevo Avatar... no podía desmoronar todo lo que su padre y él han hecho desde aquel cometa. Y, en lo profundo de su ser, Azulón creía que si atrapaba al Avatar podía conseguir más respeto y admiración por parte de todos...

Se sentía vacío. Sentía que el único propósito en su vida era atrapar al Avatar, y ordenar destruír hogares.

Por eso, cuando pudo casarse, y tratar de forjar una mejor y más completa familia, no le metió ideas a Iroh y a Ozai -Sus hijos- acerca del Avatar y tener que destruírlo... no desde pequeño, como hicieron con él. Pero sí los entrenó para ser despiadados y poderososs como él lo fue. Sólo no quería que sus hijos desperdiciaran su vida buscando algo que ya había desaparecido, y que mejor se concentraran en hacer la Nación más poderosa.

Eran geniales, sus hijos eran fascinantes. Los amaba a su modo, pero no se los demostraba mucho.

Iroh era muy sabio para su edad, tenía unas estrategias para atacar al enemigo que eran espectaculares... y Ozai era más cerrado, pero muy frío y calculador (aunque no tanto como Iroh). Justo como sus hijos tenían que ser.

No importaba quién fuera el próximo Señor del Fuego, ambos eran extraordinarios.

Aunque, en lo profundo de su ser, agradecía que fuera Iroh el mayor de ambos. Era tan... humano. Ozai, aunque le doliera admitirlo, era más vicioso... y eso era bueno también... pero no era sano...

Fuera quien fuera, Azulón estaba orgulloso de sus hijos.

Y mucho más de sus nietos... o solo dos de ellos. Lu Ten y Azula eran demasiado poderosos, eran buenos en lo que hacían y eran leales a su Nación. Zuko... tenía que admitir que se decepcionaba un poco de él; mucho más siendo el hijo de Ozai.

Claro, que... podría perfeccionarse, o eso esperaba. Pero eso ya era obligación de Ozai como padre.

* * *

**N/a: **_Iba a poner miles de cosas más... pero esas van en el siguiente cap. ¡Perdona, Razoku! Pero creo que esto va a salir algo parecido a tu fic... claro que con otra perspectiva xD. ¡Gracias a todos los que me dejaron review en la anterior! ¡Espero que esta sea de su agrado! Besos, y gracias por leer :)_


	3. Caminos diferentes

**Disclaimer:**_ Todos los personajes, como los lugares, no me pertenecen._

* * *

Cada pequeño rincón de una familia tiene un "secreto", unos lo comparten, otros cargan con la culpa sin siquiera ser culpables... Respuesta al reto de la Comunidad de las Lámparas: "El Valor de los Extras", del País de Agni.

* * *

**Lazos Familiares.**  
Cap 3. Caminos diferentes.

* * *

Iroh, sentado en su vieja silla, se bamboleaba de un lado a otro.

Recordaba tantas cosas que lo hacían avergonzarse de una manera terriblemente atormentabte.

Saber que había destruído a tantas familias, y que había acabado con casi todos los seres amados de otras personas, lo hacía sentirse mal.

Y, a pesar de lo mucho que le doliera, aceotaba que tal vez era una clase de Karma que la vida le estaba jugando, al haberle arrebatado a su único hijo, a su fuente de luz, de vida. Pensaba en eso cada noche después de muerto Lu Ten.

¿Por qué odiaba a los demás? Ellos no habían matado a Lu Ten; y aunque lo hubieran hecho... ¿de qué le servía odiarlos?

¿Eso haría que su hijo volviera?

No...

Tenía tantas ideas en su cabeza, tantas cosas, que hacían que solamente se atormentara más, si era posible.

Antes, cuando estaba cegado por el dolor, encerrado en su habitación; se preguntaba por qué le había pasado eso exactamente a él. ¡Pero cómo no lo vio antes! Era más que obvio... todo aquello había pasado simplemente porque él, Iroh, en aquel entonces príncipe de la Nación del Fuego, había hecho exactamente lo mismo con otras personas. Aunque doliera, todo siempre tiene que tener un equilibrio, todas las cuentas tendrán que ser saldadas algún día, lo queramos o no. Y Iroh experimentó ese día de la forma más amarga posible.

Sí... ser príncipe no siempre es ventajoso, y mucho menos cuando tienes que seguir órdenes que ni siquiera quieres seguir... o no después de ver las consecuencias.

* * *

Debilidad.

La sola idea le daba asco. ¿Cómo entonces, aquel que siempre vio tan grande y majestuoso, aquel que increíblemente es su hermano, demostraba tal debilidad?

¡Él era la sola idea del Señor del Fuego perfecto! Siempre todos lo decían...

Siempre todos lo decían...

¿Y Ozai qué?

Él también era poderoso. Él también era inteligente, y calculador. Él también podría liderar esa Nación sin lugar a dudas.

Entonces, ¿porqué nadie se preocupó en decir que él sería el perfecto Señor del Fuego? ¿Por qué tenía que ser Iroh?

Pero ahora, lloriqueando como un bebé, no parece el Señor del Fuego perfecto, ¿o sí?

Él, Ozai, nunca se derrumbaría por la muerte de uno de sus hijos, mucho menos si se tratara de Zuko... había algo en él que no encajaba con su idea del hijo perfecto. Y tampoco era que Azula fuera perfecta, pero mínimo enseñaba sus modales y era una maestra fuego poderosa. ¿Cómo, si Ozai había procreado más? ¿Cómo, entonces, su padre se viera, moribundo y compasivo, en favor de su hermano?

Pero lo bueno era que el viejo, como dije antes, estaba moribundo... así que Ozai podría sacarle provecho de cualquier forma posible...

Y lo hizo, se convirtió en el mayor y mejor Señor del Fuego que la Nación entera vio...

Hasta se proclamó Rey Fénix... y no lo haría para nada si no tuviera una razón.

Éste mundo ya no le pertenece a la Nación del Fuego... ahora le pertenece a ÉL, a Ozai...

Y eso que los demás creían que el Señor del Fuego perfecto era Iroh...

* * *

**N/a:** _Ah! Bueno... eso es todo u.u Espero que les haya gustado... y que no estuviera mal que me saliera tan corto ¬¬ (Maldición..). Quiero agradecerle a todos los que me dejaron review... y que bueno..., ¡visiten el foro!_ **ht t p: / / pais de agni . foro latin . com / forum . htm** _(sin los espacios ^^) ¡Gracias!_


End file.
